The Angel, The Monster, And The Freak
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Fluttershy, the angel who stole Discords' heart. Discord, the monster who stole Fluttershys' heart. Freak, the freak who wants to rip Discords' heart out. all three of them were framed for a crime they did not commit; now on the run from the law, and the princesses. watch as they try and clear their names and bring the true guilty one to justice. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel, The Monster, and the Freak**

**by**

**The poisoned rose**

**Chapter 1: Stop scaring me like this**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Discord the reformed being of chaos and the one who claimed, Fluttershys heart. Fluttershy the angel who reformed Discord and the one who claimed his heart. Freak the ex-leader of the freakshows and the one who wants to rip Discords heart out. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just own my OC Freak.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Canterlot Hospital. Time:9:57 Pm)**

A yellow pegasus mare with a light pink mane can be seen busting threw two huge double doors. Tears were falling in vast amounts from her eyes; while her breathing was in rapid pace. She was running at a speed; that could rival her friends, but then again. The news she had just received; you would expect her to be running that fast. A mare dressed in nurses clothing can be seen running right behind her. She appeared to be yelling at her; almost as if she was trying to stop her, but the mare would not listen. She just continued to run down the halls of the hospital; the floor was being soaked in her tears. She was pushing other nurses and doctor out of the way; at one point she actually pushed a doctor into a gurney. Almost knocking him completely over it.

"Miss Fluttershy, please stop! You cannot go in there!" The nurse who was chasing her shouted; as she helped the doctor up. Seconds before she continued to chase her once again. Fluttershy still did not listen to the nurse. She had to get to recovery room A-43; a room mainly used to help level 1 patients- patients that suffered major amounts of trauma- to recover.

In a matter of seconds she had reached the door to A-43; except just before she had managed to open the door. A doctor was violently thrown out of the room; slamming hard against the wall opposite of the door, "I said not to put that fucking needle in me damn it!" A angered male voice shouted; which just caused Fluttershy to sigh in relief, "They're okay." She said in a voice just above a whisper; before entering the room. Allowing her to see two creatures she thought she would never see again. In one bed her special somepony, Discord layed. While in the other sat Freak, a human-draconequin hybrid. He wore solid black clothing with rose flower details all over. He had silver hair and two horns that resembled a ram on his head. His right arm looked that of a dragon; while his other arm was a normal human arm. He legs were normal like a human. Except his eyes were different; his left eye was the silver color of sword and his pupil was slitted like a dragons. While his right eye was solid black almost like a sharks.

"Can you please not shout, Freak." Discord said as he brought his paw hand up to his head. Feeling a large amount of pain pulse from his head, "I still have a bad."

"Shut the hell up, Discord!" Freak snapped as he looked back at him, "It's your fault that we're here anyway." He continued.

"Me? How is this my fault?" Discord asked as he tried to sit up; only to feel a large amount of pain course threw his body. Forcing him to lay back down.

"If you had listened to me and had not pressed the switch on the detonator! We would not be hear right now!" Freak yelled.

"But, I though you."

"You thought wrong!" Freak interrupted as he ripped the IV out of his arm, "And stop sticking this damn thing in me! You docs know I have a healing factor!" He continued.

"Will you."

"Freak, please stop shouting!" Discord begged while unintentionally interrupting, Fluttershy. Who spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"Will you both plea."

"Fuck you, Discord!" Freak shouted back.

"BE QUIET!" Fluttershy shouted in a rather loud voice. Which silenced both Discord and Freak. Immediately Fluttershy released a gasp of air after she realized what she had just did. "I am so." She was stopped by Discord raising his paw.

"Don't you apologize dear." Discord said in a calm voice; while giving her a kind smile. "You have done nothing wrong." He continued.

"No duh! She wasn't the one who hit the switch." Freak said which caused Discord to growl loudly.

"Freak! Will you please let it go!" Discord growled out.

"No! Because I wasn't the one who almost got us killed!" Freak shouted back.

"Stop!" Fluttershy shouted again; which caused both of them to look at her again. Only this time they finally saw the tears that fell from her eyes. Which made them immediately regret fighting in front of her. "Please...just stop." She choked out which immediately caused Discord, to get beside her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the crying mare; trying his best to bring her comfort.

"I'm sorry dear." Discord apologized as he started to gently rub the back of her head, "We didn't mean to." He was interrupted by her wrapping her arms around him; pulling him closer to her. "Please...both of you." He head her say; which caused Freak to snap his head towards them. Surprised that she was talking to both of them. "Please...Stop scaring me like this." Both of them heard her beg.

Discord immediately had a frown appear on his face. He knew exactly what she meant; once again Celestia, had sent both him and Freak on a mission. The mission was a covert one; a mission that was on the need-to-know basis. Only Celestia, Discord, and Freak knew of the mission. The objective was a simple one...assassinate the king of saddle Arabia. The mission was a success but the two still ended up in the hospital. Which would always scare, Fluttershy half to death. Discord release a small sigh; before giving Fluttershy a gently kiss on the forehead. Which caused her to release a small sigh. "I'm sorry, love. But I cant promise that." She heard Discord say.

"I know." She replied in a saddened tone, "Just, please...try and make this less frequent." She continued before nuzzling his chest. "The last time this happened...both of you ended up... in comas for a week." Fluttershy continued releasing small hiccups' as she cried into his chest.

Freak silently cursed both himself and, Discord; almost every mission the two had been. Almost always ended up with them in the hospital. He mostly blamed Celestia, since she was the one who sent them on the missions. But most of the blame was on them; after all sometimes they had to improvise. Whenever the mission went aria. He quickly snapped his fingers and summoned a cigar; caring little for the hospitals rules.

"Sir, you can't smoke in."

"Shut up!" Freak said in an irritated voice; while he lit the open end of the cigar, "If it's such a problem open a window." He continued in an uncaring tone.

"Sir, Please." The nurse begged; hesitating slightly as Freak glared at her. "We have some patients here; that have trouble breathing, and we also have."

"Have you ever taken a C4 blast to the back?" Freak asked.

"N...No." She answered in a voice just above a whisper. "Speak up!" She heard Freak shout, "No...No, I've never taken a C4 blast to the back." She answered.

"It hurts like hell." Freak said rather bluntly; before he exhaled a small amount of smoke.

"Sir, please be reasonable." The nurse begged once again.

"This is me being reasonable." Freak replied before taking in another puff from the cigar, "Wanna see hostile?" He asked.

"Freak." Fluttershys' voice beg which caused him to look towards her. Allowing him to see her shooting him a glare; which just caused him to shoot her a smirk. "Will you please obey the hospitals rules? After all these nurses just helped both of you." She said.

Freak released a small laugh before crushing the half used cigar in his hand. Causing a small hissing sound to come from it; while a small white cloud came from his hand. "Happy?" He asked in a rather uncaring voice.

Fluttershy smiled while she nodded her head, "Thank you." She thanked before she walked over to the head nurse. "Excuse me, Nurse Redheart?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss. Fluttershy." Nurse Redheart replied.

"Can Discord, and Freak be released into my care? I believe."

"Take them." Nurse Redheart interrupted before holding up a clipboard, "Just sign and they are yours." She continued.

Fluttershy gave her a small smile before signing her name at the bottom. After she had signed her name; both Discord, and Freak were released from the hospitals care. Which was much relief for the hospital staff. After all the last time they tended to the two; the one known as, Freak. Blew up the operating room. While, Discord filled the break room with foam and chocolate milk. In about three hours they had arrived back at, Fluttershys' home. All three of them slowly entered the house; making sure not to make any loud noise, so that the animals would not be torn from their slumber. Freak is then shown slowly walking back outside; just seconds before he unfolded his wings and took flight. Only to rapidly fly up to the top of Fluttershys' home; where suddenly vanished into thin air. Almost like he had entered some kind of room. Both, Fluttershy and Discord are shown entering their room; slowly both of them got into the bed together. Fluttershy almost immediately wrapped her hooves and wings around, Discord. Holding him tightly against her chest; allowing her to breath in his scent. Allowing her to grow slightly light-headed.

"I love you, Discord." Fluttershy said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

A small smile stretched across his face before he gently nuzzled her, "And you know I love you too, my dear Fluttershy." He replied before he gave her a small kiss on her neck; causing her to gasp slightly.

"Why do you do this to me, love?" She asked before she felt his head; rest against her chest once again.

He sighed heavily as he heard her heart beating inside her chest; almost like that of a metronome, "You know it is not my choice sometimes." He answered before moving his head closer to the crook over her neck. Trying his best not to accidentally jab her with his horns, "Me and Freak are the ones capable of handling the missions. She knows that we will come back alive; simply because of our healing factors, but...she has no idea about the pain." He hissed as he felt the final wave of pain course threw his body.

"Shhh." Fluttershy said as she gently rubbed the back of his head. Trying her best to help him with his pain; even though she knew that it did not help numb it. All it did was just give him minor comfort. After a little while later; the two were just lying there in their bed just simple holding each other. While also listening to the others heart beat. Suddenly they both heard the door to their room open and close; just seconds before they felt something lay down at the end of their bed.

"Hey, Freak." Discord said gently.

"Please don't talk to me." They both heard him reply; before he moved himself into a more comfortable position, "Just...let me lie here for a little bit. That last mission really screwed me up." He continued. In a matter of hours all three of them had fallen asleep; allowing the calmness of the night to enter their minds. Allowing them to enter the beautiful world of dreams.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**hope whoever reads this enjoys the chapter. Future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 The debrief

**Chapter 2: The debrief**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM; I just own my OC freak.**

**The screen shows Discord, Fluttershy, and freak looking down at the ground below.**

**(We have chosen to fight against this oppression. For we can no longer stand seeing our people in depression.)**

**It shows them all lifting their heads high; just as a small bright light appears above them.**

**(We have chosen to take up arms; so that the innocent can be safe from harm.)**

**The light then engulfs all of them; only to show them all in the chaos form a few seconds later.**

**(We are prepared to have many sleepless nights. Because we will fight for what is right.)**

**It shows all three of them defending the innocent; just as multiple monster and demons started closing in.**

**(To those who see us as devils.)**

**It shows all three of them releasing a massive chaos attack; annihilating all of the monsters around them.**

**(WE ARE REBELS!)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Discord released a small groan as he started to be torn from the dream realm. Slowly his eyes started to open; the world around him starting to slowly fade from darkness, and into its many beautiful colors. Once his eyes were fully open he saw the most beautiful color of all the colors; a color that not many saw as important, but to him it was the most beautiful color in the world. Yellow, the same color of his mare-friends fur. He could hear her heart pounding softly; while her lungs slowly took in and released air. Making his head slowly rise and fall; which just caused him to smile happily, but then he felt a sudden sting of pain come from his back. He caught his growl in his throat; as he slowly reached back behind him. Feeling something hard sticking into his back. He started to gently untangle himself from his mare-friends hold; trying his best not to wake her up, so that she could continue to rest. In a matter of seconds he was out of her hold; slowly he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Allowing him to remove the object that was inside his back; which was revealed to be a small dagger with a note stuck on the blade.

"Freak." Discord quietly growled out as he pulled the dagger out. Causing a small schulk sound to come from the wound; while blood slowly poured out in a steady stream. He then brought the paper up to his face; allowing him to read what was written on it.

_ "Bitch, get you lazy ass out of bed and get to Canterlot. Sun-ass and moon-butt want a full report...A.K.A they wanna know who fucked the mission up. Get moving...Freak.."_

"Damn it." He growled as he quickly snapped his finger; allowing him to teleport to Canterlot. Where the princess waited.

**(Location:Canterlot throne room. Time:6:34 AM.)**

"About time you made it, Discord." Freak said as he released a small amount of smoke from his mouth.

Discord growled loudly before he threw the dagger at Freak; who had just simply turned it into dust, by simply snapping his finger, "Try harder next time." He heard him say which just fueled his frustration. He always hated debriefs; it would always take up his precocious time with his mare-friend, and he also never liked debriefs. It would always be the same anyway; they would tell Celestia, what had happened during the mission. Which would end up with them getting a lecture or a threat to be thrown into the dungeon. The doors to the throne room suddenly flew open; causing both of them to look and see, Celestia and Luna walking towards them. Both of them had irritated looks on their faces; while their horns glowed brightly with their magic.

"Both of you have **a lot **of explaining to do." Celestia growled out before her and her sister; sat down on their thrones.

"Figured as much." Freak said before crushing his cigar in his hand.

"Where would you like us to begin?" Discord asked in an uncaring tone.

"Just tell us what happened!" Luna growled.

"We started out in the towns bar." Freak said as he started to explain what had happened on the mission.

**(Time:Sometime in the evening. Location: bar just east of the castle. Operation:MONKSHOOD.)**

Both Discord and Freak can be shown sitting at a small table. Discord, had transformed himself into a gryphon; its feathers on its head was the same color as the sand. While its body remained his natural color. Freak, on the other hand disguised himself as a diamond dog. He then pulled out a small crystal and placed it in the middle of the table; causing a small holographic image of Celestia, to appear above it.

"Authorization codes required." The image said.

"Authorization code, 9-1-13-Alpha." Freak said in a quiet voice.

"Authorization code, 9-1-13-Omega." Discord said also in a quiet voice.

"Codes accepted." The image replied before it glowed brightly for a few seconds; only to slowly transform into a small map of the city, "King, Sandstorm, will be holding a party for his people later on tonight. But his real agenda is a purge; he plans on poisoning everypony at that party, so it will be wise of you both to no eat or drink anything." The hologram continued.

"Thanks for the heads up, Sun-butt." Freak growled out in complete irritation, "Anything else?" He asked.

"There is only one entrance; that will give you the element of surprise. There will be a wagon of supplies entering the courtyard later tonight; once there both of you should be able to enter the ballroom. Good luck too you both." The image said before disappearing back into the crystal; seconds before it turned into nothing but dust.

"Well, we have our mission." Discord said before him and Freak stood up from where they were sitting, "Lets go." He continued before the both walked out of the bar; quickly making their way towards the castle. Hoping to not only get their kill; but to also save all the innocent lives at that party.

**(Location:underneath the supply cart.)**

" (cough), Freak! (cough) how long until we reach. (cough) the courtyard?" Discord asked as dust was thrown up into his face.

"Not, much longer." Freak replied as the cart rolled over another large pothole; almost causing both of them to lose their grips, "Just wish we had a better driver." He growled out as the cart rolled over a wooden drawbridge. Signaling to both of them that the cart; was finally entering the courtyard., "About fucking time." Freak growled as the cart came to a stop; followed by the driver. Who quickly made his way into castle; eager to join the party on inside.

"You know; I love how the rich live the good life." Discord growled out as they both crawled out from under the cart; allowing both of them to see the beautiful, life bringing garden. Which was the courtyard itself, "While the poor are tossed aside." He continued as Freak walked towards the entrance of the ballroom; hearing some of the countries native music being played.

"Preach later, Discord." Freak said before transforming himself back into the diamond dog, "We got a king to kill." He continued as Discord transformed back into the gryphon.

"_So you both managed to gain entrance into the castle?" Celestias voice asked._

"_Yes, we saw many ponies dancing inside of the ballroom. Bad part was that; some of them had already eaten some of the food, and others had already drank some of the many wines there." Discords voice answered._

"_So, how come the mission almost failed?" Celestia asked._

"_We haven't gotten to that part yet."_

Both Freak, and Discord can be seen standing in the crowd of ponies; just as multiple horns started blowing loudly. Signaling that the king was coming out of his chamber; not only allowing him to not only address his subjects, but to also over look the slaughter. Which was about to take place inside his ballroom. All of the ponies looked up as they watched their king; walk onto the platform above. Smiling happily down at them as he lifted his hoof; silencing the horns.

"Welcome, my subjects." Sandstorm said in a loud booming voice; causing everypony to cheer loudly, "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves; after all this party is not just for you, but it is also for our kingdoms future." He continued as he smiled down at them happily. "Let this night; forever symbolize the rebirth of our kingdom." He said as two stallions are shown drinking some wine; downing it almost like water, "The night our kingdom became stronger than ever." Some of the ponies in the ballroom started to cheer louder. "The night the future of the young was secured." The crowd then started to cheer louder than before. "A future...none of you will be able to see." The king said in a deep dark voice; just before a stallion released a loud pain filled yelled.

He quickly brought one of his hooves up to his neck; feeling his throat constricting on him. Making it harder for him to get air into his lungs; everypony then started screaming as a mare started bleeding from her mouth. Signaling to everypony that their king had betrayed them. "May all of you rest in peace." He continued before turning to exit the ballroom.

"Now, Discord!" Freak shouted before both of them; started to run to chase after the king. In a matter of minutes both of them had managed to get out of the ballroom; they had managed to get outside of the castle, and they managed to catch sight of the king. He was trying to escape by running threw the streets of his kingdom; which was his last fatal mistake, for both Freak and Discord had him in their sights.

"_So, Sandstorm truly turned on his subjects?" Celestias voice said in a large amount of sadness, "I knew he was paranoid. But I never knew that he would go as far as to kill his own subjects." Her voice continued._

"_When ones mind is poisoned by fear; everything can be expected from them. Even betrayal." Discords voice replied, "We had managed to chase him to the entrance of his city. He tried to escape in a carriage that was waiting for him; thankfully, Freak, had managed to get there first. So we didn't have to worry about getting the kill." His voice continued._

"You can't." Sandstorm whimpered out as he slowly crawled backwards across the ground. Staring up in complete fear at the two; knowing full well that they were going to end his life, "I...I'm not armed; you will be slaying an innocent stallion." He continued; just as Freak stood above him and knelt down. Placing his index finger on the kings forehead, "IF YOU KILL ME; BOTH OF YOU WILL BE CONDEMED TO TAR."

"This is for the innocent." Freak said in a cold voice; seconds before a loud cracking sound was heard. Causing King Sandstorm to lie completely still on a ground; with a small hole on his forehead. Which was pouring out blood in vast amounts, "Long live the king." He continued before he stood up from the corpse; allowing him to see all the guards that had managed to surround them.

"Murders! Assassins! Kill them!" Shouted some guards as they readied themselves to kill the two monsters.

"Get ready with the escape, Discord." Freak said under his breath; while Discord held up a small red crystal.

**(Location:throne room.)**

"And you know the rest." Freak continued as Celestia nodded her head; while releasing a lightly irritated growl.

"No matter how irritating you both are; the target was still neutralized, and you both got out in one piece." Celestia said as she looked up at the two; only to see that they were not even listening, "Debrief is over. You both may return home." She continued causing the two to exit the throne room; allowing both of them to return home. Already prepared to forget about what they had just talked about; not only because they did not care about, but simply because both of them had already lived threw enough of it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 2 enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Life outside of work

**Chapter 3: Life outside of work**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy. I only own my OC, Freak. I own nothing from MLP:FIM just like the show.**

**The screen shows Discord, Fluttershy, and freak looking down at the ground below.**

**(We have chosen to fight against this oppression. For we can no longer stand seeing our people in depression.)**

**It shows them all lifting their heads high; just as a small bright light appears above them.**

**(We have chosen to take up arms; so that the innocent can be safe from harm.)**

**The light then engulfs all of them; only to show them all in the chaos form a few seconds later.**

**(We are prepared to have many sleepless nights. Because we will fight for what is right.)**

**It shows all three of them defending the innocent; just as multiple monster and demons started closing in.**

**(To those who see us as devils.)**

**It shows all three of them releasing a massive chaos attack; annihilating all of the monsters around them.**

**(WE ARE REBELS!)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Fluttershys cottage. Time:9:03 Am)**

Fluttershy released a small yawn as she was torn from the realm of dreams. She could feel the warm rays of the sun on her body; making her release a small sigh. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked towards the window. Allowing her to see the beautiful land around her home; recently, Discord had used his magic to grow multiple flowers around her home. Turning the land from just simple grass; into a thing of incredible beauty. There were even some very rare flowers that grew around her home. Thanks to Freaks, almost unlimited knowledge of flowers; she got to see some flowers that humans grew. She then caught sight of Discord feeding her animals; some of them had manage to actually warm up to him. While others- angel mostly- still kept their distance from him. A smile stretched across her face as she watched him feed a doe. It was eating some feed he had in his hand; which was making him smile. She then walked out of room and walked down stairs; only to catch sight of a rather large bag sitting on the table. Walking over to the table; she opened the bag only to see a total of three-hundred bits inside of it.

"Freak." Fluttershy said in a irritated sigh; as she tied the bag back up, "I've told you multiple times; that you don't have to pay rent!" She growled as she took the bag off of the table and placed it inside a small closet. Which was filled to the brim with similar bags. Since Freak, was living there he thought it was necessary for him to pay rent. Although, Fluttershy was against him paying rent; he still payed.

"Morning, love." She heard, Discords' voice from behind her. Causing her to jump slight; before she felt his arms wrap around her. Causing her to sigh slightly as she felt his warmth enter her body. "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"I just woke up not to long ago." She answered before she turned around; allowing her to wrap, Discord in a loving hug. Just before giving him a small kiss on the lips, "Love you." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Love you, too." He whispered back before he released her from his hold.

"Have you seen, Freak?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's at Applejacks farm." Discord answered before he summoned a small teapot; only to fill it some warm water. Before placing it on the stove and turning it on to a medium heat. "He's currently helping her harvest apples." He continued.

"Oh, yeah. Today's the first day of apple bucking season." Fluttershy said before, Discord summoned multiple tea bags.

"What would you like to drink dear?" Discord asked.

"Mint, will be fine." Fluttershy answered receiving a nod from him; as he continued to make the tea. "Thank you for taking care of the animals." She thanked.

"It was not a problem, dear. In fact it made me remember when I used to care for animals." He replied which immediately shocked, Fluttershy.

"You used to care for animals?" She asked which made him smile happily.

"Why, yes I used to care for animals when I was young. But...they were not exactly normal." He answered with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"What animals' did you care for?" Fluttershy asked.

"Cargidiles, cupacabras, lamprey, anything that was not normally seen as a pet." Discord answered just before a loud thud came from outside; only to have Freak, enter the cottage just a few seconds later.

"Freak, your back already?" Discord asked with much confusion in his voice.

"Applejack, got a bad case of nausea during the night. So while she stayed in bed; I got the apple bucking done, and if you ask how. I used my magic to simply make the apples fall out of the trees' on their own." Freak replied before he summoned a clear bottle filled with an amber colored liquid.

"You're really going to drink this early in the morning?" Fluttershy asked as he drank some of the liquid.

"Trust me." Freak replied before making the bottle disappear, "On this day; both of you would be glad that I'm drunk." He continued before he started walking back to the front door.

"Freak, where are you going?" Discord asked just as he opened the door.

"Out!" Freak suddenly shouted before exiting the home; only to unfold his wings and take flight. Towards the Everfree forest.

"What's wrong with him?" Fluttershy asked just as the tea pot started whistling.

"I don't know." Discord answered while he snapped his fingers; levitating the pot off of the burner and into the air. Summoning two tea cups with another snap of his fingers; placing one in front of Fluttershy, while holding the other with his magic, "Like he said, _"On this day; both of you would be glad that I'm drunk."_" He continued using his magic to alter his vocal chords so that it sounded exactly like Freaks.

"What do you think happened today?" Fluttershy asked as her bag of tea was placed in her cup; turning the water inside of it to turn a dark red color.

"Hmm...all or nothing this day has something to do with the war." Discord answered as he took a sip of his tea.

"What war?" Fluttershy answered before taking a sip of her own tea.

Discord then set his tea cup back down, "As I remember. I have told you that me and Freak, are eons old. Correct?" He answered receiving a nod from her, "And as I informed you. Me and Freak are the only ones' who survived that war." Discord continued causing, Fluttershy to nod once again. "And you also know that." He then released a small sigh as he remembered what had happened to him, "During the war; I had lost my first child, Screwball. During that war." He continued.

"Yes." Fluttershy replied sadly. "I'm sorry that I."

"No, need for apologies dear." He interrupted before taking another sip of tea. "After all; you are the one who helped me with my grief." He continued before Fluttershy took another sip of her tea.

She then placed her tea cup back down. "Do you think that you could help, Freak?" Fluttershy asked which almost caused Discord; to spit out what little tea he still had in his mouth. Causing him to cough violently for a few short seconds.

"Me?!" He exclaimed while he released a few more coughs. "Why me?" He asked while releasing on final cough.

"Well." Fluttershy said as she picked up her cup and flew over to the sink, "Both you and him fought each other in the war. Which means both you and him know what the other is going threw; because both of you put each other threw."

"Please, dear. Get to the point." Discord interrupted again as he picked up his cup and walked over to the sink. Coming to a complete stop beside her.

"I believe it is only you who can help him." Fluttershy said as Discord started to wash his cup, "Because you are the one; who put him threw. Please excuse my foul language, Hell." She continued which caused him to sigh sadly.

"You are...Correct." Discord sighed in defeat as he placed his tea cup inside a dish rack; allowing it to dry. "I'll go look for him in the Everfree; I think I know where he went." He continued before giving Fluttershy a loving hug. "I'll be back in a little bit dear." He continued before walking towards the front door; allowing him to exit the cottage, so that he could take flight towards the Everfree. Where his friend, Freak was.

**(Location:Somewhere in the middle of the Everfree forest. Time:10:45 Am.)**

Freak can be seen standing on the edge of a rather large cliff; he could feel the wind blowing past his body. Its cool breeze calming his muscle; just before he took one step forward, and jumped headfirst off the cliff. Rapidly descending to the forest down below; where the cold hard ground waited for him. He could feel the tingling sensation all over his body; as he resisted the urge to unfold his wings, so that he could slow his descent. In a matter of seconds he had reached the tree line; allowing him to see the ground bellow. Suddenly his body started to glow bright; just before multiple chaotic spikes' appeared all over his body. Then just seconds before he slammed into the ground; he flipped himself right side up, and launched all the spikes' in multiple directions. Just seconds before he landed hard on the ground; leaving a very small impact crater on the ground.

"Very impressive, Freak." Discord complemented as he clapped his hands; while he looked around, seeing multiple targets which had the spikes impeded in them, "You even nailed the one behind this tree! How did you do that?" He asked completely surprised on how Freak, managed to hit all of his targets.

"What do you want, Discord?" Freak asked while his dusted himself off.

Discord, released a small chuckle before looking back at Freak, "Nothing gets by you." Discord replied before he started to walk towards him. "Both me and Fluttershy are worried about you." He said before coming to a stop just in front of his friend, "I know what your going threw." He continued.

"You have no idea what I'm going threw." Freak replied with a growl as he tried to walk away.

"You may be right about that." Discord said before teleporting in front of Freak, "But I want to help you." He continued while Freak walked around him.

"And how exactly can you help me?" He asked before Discord, appeared in front of him again.

"Because I'm the one who put you threw that hell." Discord answered before Freak phased threw him; causing him to shake violently, "You know I hate it; when you do that." He said.

"Don't you mean love." Freak remarked before Discord phased out of a tree in front of him.

"Freak, can't we just talk?" He asked.

"Nope." He replied while teleporting a few feet away from Discord. Only to have him reappear directly behind him.

"Freak, please." He begged while placing his talon hand on his shoulder, "Let me help you." He continued.

"With, what? Can't you see I'm perfectly fine." Freak replied just as the wind around them; started to blow violently.

"No, you are not fine." Discord said.

"That's because I have an annoying pest following me. While I'm and just trying to train!" He growled out.

"Well, this annoying pest is trying to help his friend!" Discord shouted.

"Acquaintance!" Freak shouted back while his rage started to boil over.

"Freak! For the wyrm's sake just talk to!"

"WHY SHOULD I TALK TO YOU!" Freak interrupted causing a massive shockwave to come from him; completely silencing everything in the woods. Making so quite that the only sound that could be heard; was the low humming sound coming from Freaks body. "WHY!?" He shouted.

"Because I want to make things' right." Discord answered in a dead calm voice; before he released a small sigh. "Just like you. I regret what I did to you." He admitted while Freak started to slowly calm down.

"You regret what you did to me." Freak said in a voice filled with sarcasm; while he started to slowly walk away, "You regret!" He growled out before quickly turning around. "Do you even know the hell you put me threw?!" He asked.

"I can ask the same about you!" Discord growled out, "After all your kind."

"Bite that tongue of yours, Discord!" Freak shouted in complete anger, "Because it was your kind who took everything from me!" He continued.

"I had to watch my friends die around me!" Discord shouted.

"Did you have to suffer the fate of the draconequin camps? Because I've been threw that hell!" Freak growled out.

Discord then gave one final growl; before he clenched his lion paw into a tight fist. "DO YOU!"

"KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!"

"TO REGRET DOING WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" They both shouted at the same time: Which completely shocked Discord. All this time he thought he was living with regret. But he never though or fathomed that Freak. Also regretted what he had done.

"What?" Discord asked out of complete shock.

Freak then released a defeated sight; while he slumped his shoulders slightly, "Your not the one who regrets what they've done." He admitted.

"Freak." Discord said before Freak looked him directly in the eyes; allowing him to see the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Have you ever assumed that I didn't have my regrets!" Freak growled out just seconds before Discord, ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Freak." Discord apologized as he tightened his hold on him. "I didn't know." He continued as while freaks tears started to stain his fur. "Just let it out." He said as he tried to help his friend calm down, "Let me help you." He continued only to have his friend punch him hard; sending him flying backwards. Only to have him slam hard into a rather tall tree.

"What was that fo?"

"If you want to help me." Freak then took a fighting stance, "Then fight me!" He shouted before he charged towards Discord.

Discord, had a small smile stretch across his face. He knew this was how Freak, was going to vent his emotions. Threw the one true thing that truly bonded them threw each other. Threw combat. He then got up from the base of the tree and charged back towards Freak; ready to truly help his friend vent.

**(Lyrics to Rival)**

Freak, quickly transformed his dragon arm into a chaotic blade. While, Discord transformed his lion paw into a chaotic double bladed ax.

**(I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I know my skills will be put to the test.)**

The bladed weapons collided with each other; not only sending small sparks threw the air, but also sending small waves' of chaos threw the air.

**(I can see the lightning soaring. I can hear the thunder roaring. I feel te rain on my hide; which does nothing to hurt pride.)**

Freak, then kicked Discord hard in his stomach. Sending him sliding backwards; before he charged him once again.

**(I then slowly take in a deep breath. Even though I may be facing death. I then hear your footsteps on the ground; which causes my heart to increase in sound.)**

Just before, Freak can reach him. Discord, quickly lunged at Freak. Taking him immediately to the ground.

**I then see you come to a stop in front of me. Yet I still stand firm like a tree. I then see the glare in your eyes'. Almost like you just dared me to die.)**

Freak quickly kicked, Discord off of him. Allowing him to get the upper-hand once again.

**(I know your skills are the best. But I'm here to show you; I'm not like the rest. Some may think I see you as my idol. They are wrong... because you are my Rival!)**

Freak, managed to get his human hand around Discords throat. Allowing him to pick him up and slam him back into the ground.

**(Our training becomes an hour longer. As we both try to get stronger.)**

Discord, quickly wrapped his tail around Freaks' left foot. Allowing him to pull his feet out from under him.

**(I feel the pain in my body; which makes me feel a little groggy. But I must fight threw the pain. Because I know what I can gain.)**

Discord then jumped high into the air; only to bring his elbow down hard onto, Freaks gut. Knocking the wind out of him.

**(Come the day we meet back on the field. I promise you. I WON'T YIELD!)**

Freak quickly got up and grabbed Discord around his upper-body. Only to rapidly pull him up and over his shoulder; slamming him head first into the ground.

**(I want to see you die before me. Just don't think that I will feel sorry.)**

Freak then continued to assault Discord.. He dragged him hard on the ground; only to lift him up and throw him against another tree.

**Your the one who wants me to die; which will never make me cry. You really think I can see you as an idol. No, because...you are my rival!)**

Discord once again summoned his chaotic ax; before he charged at, Freak once again. Only to have him transform he dragon arm into a chaotic javelin.

**(You are the one who has dragged me threw hell and back. I desperately want to hear you neck crack.)**

Freak is shown dodging a slash from, Discord. Causing him to not only cut a tree in half; but to also leave himself open for an attack.

**(I want to see you six feet under. That way I can avenge the others.)**

Freak, then thrusted hard at Discord. Only to narrowly miss him and get his weapon stuck inside a tree.

**(I want to have your blood on my hands. This is what my heart demands.)**

Discord found the opportunity to deliver a hard punch to, Freaks' head. Turning the weapons fight into a fist fight once again.

**(All my friends are dead because of you. But then again what else is new. Now it is clear; you are not an idol...because you are...)**

Freak immediately turned his arm back into an arm. Allowing him to grapple with, Discord for a few seconds. Only to deliver three punches to his stomach and two to the head.

**(Because you are the one who makes me fail. (Rival!))**

Discord head-butted Freak, hard. Only to deliver a hard knee kick to Freaks chest.

**(Because of you I've been in jail. (Rival!))**

Freak then delivered a chaotic punch to Discord chest. Only to deliver a hard kick to his stomach.

**(Because you are the one who tried to make me die. (Rival!))**

Discord delivered a chaotic punch of his own to Freaks head. Almost knocking Freak out.

**(Because of you I've had to tell lies. (Rival!))**

Both of them then charged up one last chaos powered punch; which collided with each other. Causing a large light to come from the Everfree forest. Which almost looked like another sun for Ponyville. But for Canterlot, it looked like another star.

**(All of this because you are...my rival!/end of song)**

Celestia can be shown smiling happily as she watched the glow in the distance. Watching it slowly fade away; almost like a star from Lunas, night sky as she raised her sun. it was not long till her little sister walked beside her. She had a concerned look on her face as the glow finally faded away.

"Sister, what was that?" Luna asked while her older sister released a small laugh.

"That, my sister. Was the rekindling of a very old friendship and the birth of a rivalry." She answered before walking back into the castle. Her sister following close behind her; before Freak and Discord shown once again. Only this time they were lying on the ground; breathing heavily as they looked up at the sky.

"Thanks, Discord." Freak panted out as he slowly got up from the ground. "I needed that." He continued before extending his hand towards, Discord.

Discord immediately grabbed, Freaks hand; allowing him to pull himself up off the ground. "No, problem." He replied as they started to walk back home, "Friend." He continued.

"Acquaintance." Freak laughed out which caused Discord to laugh loudly.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 3 enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 Framed from heros to villans

**Chapter 4: Framed from heros' to murders'**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM; I just like the show. I only own my OC.**

**The screen shows Discord, Fluttershy, and freak looking down at the ground below.**

**(We have chosen to fight against this oppression. For we can no longer stand seeing our people in depression.)**

**It shows them all lifting their heads high; just as a small bright light appears above them.**

**(We have chosen to take up arms; so that the innocent can be safe from harm.)**

**The light then engulfs all of them; only to show them all in the chaos form a few seconds later.**

**(We are prepared to have many sleepless nights. Because we will fight for what is right.)**

**It shows all three of them defending the innocent; just as multiple monster and demons started closing in.**

**(To those who see us as devils.)**

**It shows all three of them releasing a massive chaos attack; annihilating all of the monsters around them.**

**(WE ARE REBELS!)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Mareis, Prance. Time:20:00 hours.)**

The city of Mareis looked almost like something out of a fantasy. The lights' made the city so bright; it was hard to tell if it was night. The music that echoed threw the air; sounded so beautiful, so beautiful in fact that one could be lost in its rhythm. The food some restaurants prepared smelled really good; while the many fine wines. Would make a pony enter a state of bliss. Unfortunately for two ponies; they had no time to enjoy the city, and all its many gifts. One pony was just a simply earth pony; his coat was metallic black, with a cutie mark that was a circle with a plus sign on the inside. While the other was a gray unicorn stallion with a tornado for a cutie mark. They are both shown sitting down at a small table; they had two cups in front of them, and a bottle of red wine in front of them.

"How much do you think it will be to spend a night here?" The gray unicorn asked in very familiar voice.

"More than me and you make." The black earth pony replied; before reaching down towards his saddle bag. Pulling out a small translucent blue crystal, "Ready for mission briefing?" He asked.

"No. You?" The gray one asked.

"No, I just want to stay here and get drunk off my ass." The black one replied; making the gray one laugh loudly, before he placed the crystal in the middle of the table. It then glowed brightly for a few short seconds; just before a small holographic image of Princess Celestia, appeared above it.

"Authorization."

"9-1-13. Alpha." The black one said.

"9-1-13. Omega." The gray one said.

"Authorization codes accepted. Welcome, Freak. Welcome, Discord." The hologram said before it turned into a large map of the city. "Your mission; there is a Unicorn mare that goes by the name, The Mistress. She is head of a major pony trafficking group; located in the middle of the city. Be warned. The group is extremely dangerous and will not think twice about killing you both. Be careful." The holograms voice said before the crystal turned into dust.

"Well." Freak said before he poured a small amount of liquid into his glass; only to bring it up to his mouth, and down the liquid almost like it was water, "Lets roll." He said before he left a few bits on the table; paying for the wine, so that they would not get charged with theft.

"Taxi!" Discord shouted; causing a earth pony; who was pulling a taxi cart to stop near them.

"Where are you heading?" The taxi driver asked.

Freak then walked in front of the taxi driver. "Me and my acquaintance are taking this cart. This is not a robbery," He then pulled out a rather large bag of bits, "This is a bribe. Five-hundred bits for your cart." He continued while the driver nodded his head rapidly.

"You've gotta deal, sir." The driver said happily as he unhooked himself from the cart; only to receive a rather hard punch to the side of his head. Almost completely knocking him out, "What was that for?" He asked while rubbing the side of his head.

"To make it look like you put up a fight." Freak answered before using his magic to make the cart move on its own. While leaving a very confused stallion on the side of the curb. But, instead of worrying about it. He eagerly opened up the bag full of bits; only to quickly realize that the bag was full of bottle caps, and not bits. "Gotta love it when you fool an idiot." Freak said while he put away his bag of bits; a small smile appearing on his face as the cart moved towards their objective.

**(Location:Ghetto in the middle of the city. Time:22:37 hours.)**

"Com-check, Discord can you read me?" Freak asked as he looked out an abandon buildings window; scanning the area below.

"Loud and clear, Freak." Discords voice replied almost as if it was out of nowhere, "How does it look up there?" He asked.

"Clear for now. Go ahead and start the scan." Freak replied before he felt a strange tingling sensation coming from the air. Making him shudder a little bit as he watched from above. After about fifty minutes the tingling sensation had stopped; allowing him to release a breath of relief, "Negative, Freak. Lets move to the next area." He heard Discords voice say; causing him to nod before he started to run towards an open window, which was on the opposite side of the room.

Once he was close enough he jumped out the window. Allowing him to drop down towards another smaller building; keeping his wings from unfolding and slowing his descent, so that he could enjoy the effect of free fall. As soon as he hit the roof of the building; he barrel rolled forward, and continued to run towards the next area. Once he was at the edge of then next building; he unfolded his wings and took flight. Allowing him to fly to the top of third building; which was taller than the last two buildings. When he reached the top of the third building. He ran towards the edge of it and went into a prone position; scanning the area below for a few short seconds.

"In position, Discord. Are you in position?" Freak asked as he resumed scanning the area below.

"Yes. Do you see anything?" Discord asked.

Freak then caught sight of two unicorn guards down below; close to a collapsed wall. Both of them seemed to be talking to each other; almost as if they were on a break, or just simply ignoring their jobs as guards. "Go two near a downed wall. Can you see them?" He asked.

"Affirmative. What do you want me to do?" Discord asked; while he looked directly at the two guards.

"Have you finally mastered that long shot ability?" Freak asked while he stuck his human hand out; aiming his index finger at one of the guards. Almost as if he was aiming down the scope of a long range rife.

"Yeah." Discord replied before sticking his talon arm out; aiming it almost exactly like, Freak. " Which one you aiming for?" He asked.

"Take the one on the left. I've got the one on the right." Freak answered while he zeroed in on his target, "On my mark." He said while just before Discord is sown zeroing in on his target. "3." He said calmly while a small gust of wind blew across the building, "2." He continued just as one of the guards looked directly up. "1!" He shouted before both of them sent two small; yet lethal balls of chaos towards the guards. Sending one of the guards flying backwards over a wall. While the other simply slumped over; before falling down to the ground. "Good job. Run the scan." Freak said seconds before the same tingling sensation filled the air once again; only to slowly fade away minutes later.

"Negative. Final position, lets move." Discord replied; causing Freak to change his position once again.

In a matter of minutes he arrived at his final position; which was a third abandon building, but instead of being on the roof. He was providing over-watch from a fifth floor window. He slowly scanned the area below; allowing him to see at least ten ponies patrolling the area. All of them seemed to be unicorns; who possibly knew some form of lethal magic. "Discord, come in!" Freak said as he switched from target to target.

"I already know, Freak." Discord replied while also switch from target to target, "How do you wanna do this?" He asked.

Freaks' reply was nothing but silence; he could see no openning in their defense. If they were to take out one of their targets; they would alert the others, and all hell would break loose. Releasing a heavy sigh; he drew his arm back, "There is no opening, Discord. Just go ahead and start the scan." Freak replied.

"You know that will alert them." Discord said as he readied himself to start the scan.

"I know. So when I give the signal...unleash hell." Freak replied just before he felt the tingling sensation once again. Only this time he saw all the guards below jump from surprise; while they readied their spells, "Discord!" He yelled as some guards looked up towards him.

"Got something!" Discord replied as he readied his attack.

"Lets move!" Freak shouted before he jumped out of the window; shooting two unicorn guards as he plummeted to the ground. Immediately the other eight unicorns started firing at the creature. Completely unaware that there was a second attacker; suddenly three more unicorns stopped firing. Causing three of the remaining five to turn around and start shooting. "Eskrima!" They heard the creature shout; followed by a large translucent shield of light to appear in front of him. Blocking their attack spells; leaving them not only stunned, but also completely open to an attack. All of them then heard a really loud thud come from behind them. Followed by two additional shots being fired from the other creature. Out of the remaining three only one turned around; only to come face to face with the creature. A look of horror appeared on the ponies face; because the creature had transformed one of its arms into a sword. Which was the last thing it saw; before it vision was overtaken by nothing but darkness. The remaining two immediately stopped firing off attacks; both of them were standing back to back, and they were breathing rapidly.

"We surrender." One of them said to the creature with the sword.

"We surrender." The other repeated as the other walked up to them. Both creatures then placed their hands on their head; only to have them both immediately fall to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Gotta love the knock out pet." Freak chuckled before he walked up to Discord, "Where's the match?" He asked.

"It was coming from the third building near your position." Discord answered while pointing towards the building, "I also picked multiple entrapment spells during the scan. All or nothing there's an auction going on down there." He continued.

"Then lets move." Freak said before they both ran towards the building; coming to a stop at the entrance. Freak, taking cover on the left and Discord, taking cover on the right. "You ready?" He asked.

Discord simply nodded before placing his talon on the door; only to send a massive chaotic pulse threw the door. Knocking it off of its hinges with a loud bang; while the door fell to the floor with a loud thud. Time seemed to slow as the two breached the building. Freak was the first one to enter the building; as soon as he was passed the doors archway, he went down to one knee and scanned the left side of the room. He was shortly followed by Discord; who continued to stand, but he quickly scanned the right side of the room.

"Clear!" Freak shouted as he got to his feet.

"Clear!" Discord shouted before they continued to walk deeper into the building. "It's coming from below the building. Follow me; I think it can lead me to the door." He continued as he lead the way to the hidden door. As they walked threw the building; both of them continued to scan the area, checking every room as they passed them.

"This is strange." Freak said as he continued to follow Discord, "Where are all the guards?" He continued as they came to a stop near an overturned couch.

"Possibly waiting down below." Discord replied as he flipped the couch over; revealing the hidden door.

"But...you would think they would keep this guarded." Freak stated as Discord, quickly opened the door. Revealing a large flight of stairs; which lead straight down. Immediately he scanned the area below them; only to reveal that the area below was clear.

"Clear. Lets move." Discord said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Alright. Now bullshit detector is going off!" Freak growled out before the reached to bottom of the stairs. "Contact!" He heard Discord whisper; causing him to get directly beside Discord, "Where?" He asked.

"Directly behind the wall." Discord answered as he did a quick scan. Only to have a look of complete feel over take him.

"Discord. What's wrong?" Freak asked.

"Multiple casualties!" Discord shouted which spurred Freak into action. He immediately shot out a large ball of chaos towards the wall. Creating a very large hole in the wall; allowing both of them to enter the room. Coming face to face with a gruesome sight. Strewn all along the floor were bodies; the innocent bodies of the ponies they were sent to rescue.

"God." Freak said as he scanned the room.

"Wyrm." Discord said while he also scanned the room. "Found The Mistress." He continued.

"Where?" Freak asked.

"Right in front of us." Discord answered before he knelt down; placing his talon on the mares neck. "She's dead." He continued before bringing his talon hand back.

"What the hell is?" He was interrupted by multiple loud explosions; followed by large pieces of the ceiling falling down from the ceiling. "Ambush!" Freak shouted just before another loud explosion echoed threw the building; causing a rather large piece of the ceiling to fall towards them.

**(Location:School in Ponyville. Time:Some time in the afternoon.)**

"Okay class. Please settle down." Cheerilee said to the class of fillies and colts; which slowly started to calm down, "Thank you." She said before she took in a large breath of air; just before she slowly exhaled her breath, "Today class; we have Fluttershy visiting us today. As you all know; she is skilled in the art of animal care-taking, and since we have just started studying animal this week. I have asked her to not only demonstrate animal care-taking. But to also show all of you; one of her many animal friends." She continued before turning her head towards the door, "Miss, Fluttershy. You can enter now." She said.

Fluttershy slowly opened and closed the door; walking into the small classroom with a smile on her face. She was very excited; not only was she showing the class her special talent, but she was also showing them how to take care of an animal. "Hello everypony. I'm Fluttershy, it is nice to meet all of you." She said while the class sat quietly in their chairs. "As Cheerilee, informed you. I am here to show you how to take care of animals; which is why I've brought my friend." a loud rolling sound was suddenly heard coming form the floor. Immediately the students looked down; only to see a strange ball rolling on the floor, "Digger, the armadillo." She introduced as the small animal unrolled itself; revealing the small armored rodent.

"Aw." Some students sighed as the armadillo started to slowly walked across the room; its nose rapidly twitching as it inhaled some of the new scents, "Ah..ha. ha. ha. ha." A student laughed as the armadillo started sniffing it hoof, "Stop, that tickles." The student begged as it lifted its feet up.

"Now, can anypony tell me what family he belongs to?" Fluttershy asked which caused one filly to slowly raise her hoof, "Yes, prime rose."

"Is it the rodent family?" She answered.

"No. but good guess though." Fluttershy replied before a colt raised his hoof, "Yes, Pipsqueak."

"Is it the...Dasypodidae family?" He answered.

"Yes. They belong to the Dasypodidae family. There is also a subfamily known as the Dasypodinae family. Which is what digger belongs to." She explained just before a small beeping sound was hear.

"Okay, who's using a communication spell?" Cheerilee asked; clearly annoyed that a student was being so rude. Only to have all of her student shrug their shoulders in confusion; just as the beeping grew louder, "I mean it class. This is not only rude; but it also is."

"It's coming from Digger." One filly said which caused everypony in the class room to look towards the armadillo. Allowing all of them to see his eyes going from red to black; matching the beeping sound.

Fluttershy released a loud gasp of air; she knew what that was, and she knew what it could do. "EVERYPONY OUT NO!" She was interrupted by very long, loud beep; which was quickly followed by a loud explosion. Causing everything to go from color to nothing but solid white; while Fluttershys scream echoed loudly threw the air. Only to slowly fade into nothing but silence.

**(Location:Canterlot holding cell. Time: unknown.)**

"I said let us out!" Freak shouted before he kicked the iron bars once again. "I said we didn't do it!" He shouted once again.

"Freak! Be quiet I think shes waking up." Discord said while gently stroking; Fluttershys' head. Hearing her release a loud groan as her eyes slowly opened.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked as she slowly woke; only to have her eyes suddenly snap open, "The school! Discord there has been!"

"An explosion." Freak interrupted before he turned around an looked at her.

"Yes." She replied while nodding her head, "How did you know?"

"Because all of you are now the prime suspect of mass murder." Celestia's voice interrupted causing all three of them; to turn and look from where the voice had come from. Allowing all of them to see the princess of the sun standing right behind them.

"Celestia, what is the meaning of this?" Discord asked; while releasing a loud growl.

"All of you have been accused of murder." Celestia answered as she stared at the threw; with a look of disgust and hatred, "We have footage of you and Freak slaughtering; those ponies you were supposed to rescue." She continued before looking towards Fluttershy, "And we have footage of you. Entering the school with a bomb! Do you know how many lives you ended!? And the survivors. Do you know what you've done to them?!" Celestia shouted which caused Discord to punch the iron bars hard.

"We are innocent!" He roared out, "They were dead when we!"

"Save it for court." Celestia growled out as she walked away from the cell, "Best of luck to you all." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Damn it! We're innocent!" Freak shouted as a door was hear slamming shut, "Innocent!" He continued

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 4 enjoy.**


End file.
